I need you like i need to breathe
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Aubrey has decided today was the day to come out to her best friend to tell her how she truly feels. In the process she gets s surprise reaction. This is For Chaubrey Week Day Two: Coming Out


Aubrey had been dreading this moment all day. The moment she was going to come clean and finally tell her best friend how she truly felt about her. She was terrified fearing for rejection, judgement and losing her best friend forever. She didn't want to do this but she knew she couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

She was pacing back and forth sweat dripping down her face and in her palms. She held onto the blue and yellow bracelet that was on her wrist. A gift that was given to her when she was 11 years old. She knew Chloe was going to be there any minute now. Chloe always rushed when she got a text from Aubrey saying to go to their meeting spot. Which was a simple tree at the far end of the school field. Nobody else ever came there it was their private sanctuary.

Aubrey could feel her heart beating quicker the nearer Chloe got to her. Her panic rising with each second. She could see her gorgeous red hair approaching from the distance. She sped up her pacing getting more and more nervous as the seconds went by. This wasn't going to be easy at all but she knew she had to do this. She had been having these feeling for Chloe for a while but finally had realised what they meant and decided what she needed to do. She had to finally come clean, tell her everything from the start.

"Hey Bree, what's up? You don't look so hot, are you not feeling well?" Chloe says as she reaches the point that Aubrey was standing well she was pacing not really stopping. Chloe goes up to her and places her arms around her stopping Aubrey in her tracks. Aubrey just froze there in Chloe's arms. Her panic rising up into her whole body she could feel it. No correction she could taste it. She stood there and an out poor of projectile vomit came flying out from her mouth and flying all over the grass in front of her. Chloe gently rubs circles on her back trying to calm her down. The vomit not seeming to end and Chloe having no idea what was making the blonde so stressed this time. She just waiting until it had ended.

"It's okay Bree whatever it is we can sort it out. Calm down." She says seeing the blonde had finally stopped vomiting.

"No it won't Chlo' when I tell you, you might not want to be my friend anymore." Aubrey says wiping a bit of vomit from her face and walking over to lean on the tree behind them. Her face looking down at her shoes not wanting to gaze up to those beautiful deep blue eyes as she knew the second she does she will back out of telling her.

"Don't be so silly Bree, nothing will ever make me stop being friends with you." She says taking a seat on the floor under the tree. She tugs at Aubrey's hand trying to get her to sit down with her. Aubrey eventually but reluctantly sits down next to her but keeps her head down. Chloe grabs Aubrey's hand but Aubrey right the way pulls her hand away she couldn't hold her hand right now.

She takes in a deep breath still not knowing exactly what she is going to say or how to say it. But she couldn't hold it in any more she had to do it now or never she thought to herself. "Now or never" she says quietly to herself but loud enough that the redhead hears her and has a questioning look on her face at hearing this.

"I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm gay Chloe." She said with masses of tears falling down her face.

Chloe turns so she is facing her she lifts Aubrey's head up and wipes a tear off of her face. Smiling giving her assurance that she was okay with how she is, that she hadn't and wouldn't lose her.

"I know Bree, I've known for a while. I was just waiting until you felt ready to tell me. I wasn't going to push you to tell me." She says wiping more and more tears off the blondes face as they started pouring down faster and harder.

"You knew? I don't" she gets cut off by the redhead kissing her. The two kiss each other for a few minutes before they break apart.

"I...I...I don't know what just happened." Aubrey says confused that the redhead had kissed her.

"I like you that way too silly. I have liked you for so long Bree, I just didn't know how to tell you. You coming out to me gave me my opportunity." She said with the biggest smile on her face that Aubrey had ever seen.

Both girls sit there silent for a few minutes neither knowing what to do or what to say. Aubrey rummages through her bag and pulls out a metal nail file. She stands up pulling Chloe up by her hands up with her. She walks round to the other side of the tree and starts to carve something into it.

"Bree you can't do that. What are you even writing?" She says trying to move the taller woman out the way to see what she is doing.

"Nobody but us comes here Chloe. It's fine, just wait and you will see." Aubrey says still carving something into the tree.

When she is done she moves back out the way and Chloe stands there to read what Aubrey had written on it.

WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

Chloe's smile increases although it was impossible to know how it could get even bigger. She goes over to Aubrey and puts her hand out asking for the nail file so she herself could go and carve her answer into the tree. Once she is done it was Aubrey's turn to read what was written upon their tree.

YES


End file.
